1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground flares for the combustion of waste gas from oil refineries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to burn combustible waste gases in ground flares in which the burners are disposed in a pit surrounded by embankments or enclosing walls. Reference may be had to the prior U.S. patent to J. F. Straitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,349 and to Proctor, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,983, and Reed, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,546.
The ground flares heretofore available were limited as to their capacity, were not adapted to wide variations of quantity of gas to be burned, in some instances did not have the burners disposed for adequate air feed thereto for supporting combustion and in other instances had the headers exposed to the radiant heat of the combustion.